


Could this possibly be love?

by RedFire28



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFire28/pseuds/RedFire28
Summary: It's a month after the Etoile Election. Miyuki and Tamao have fallen slowly for each other but they haven't realized it nor confessed it yet. What will happen when Tamao decides to make the first step? Will Miyuki follow next? Or is this the end of their romance?





	1. How everything started

Chapter 01: How everything started!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, nor the anime. Just the story.

Many years experience as a web writer but first time uploading on this site. Love to post on various sites so more people can have the chance to read my stories. Reviews are always welcomed. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It had been a month after the events of the Etoile election. The students hadn't stopped talking about it. They couldn't believe that the glorious yet mysterious Shizuma Hanazono had found someone at last and that someone was the new girl Nagisa Aoi. And not the fact too that Shizuma had given up her name and her pride to get back with the girl she loved. But things happen in the name of love right?

That morning our young almost new Etoile and famous around the Hill poet was up as usual. She yawned a bit and looked at her side. Nagisa's bed was empty like every single day.

_She's at Shizuma's bedroom. Maria-sama one of these days she's gonna get in a serious trouble with the Sisters. And I'm gonna be the one to save her ass I'm afraid. Geez, thought Tamao._

She sighed. After the events her friendship with Nagisa went back to her old good days. Slowly she was accepting the fact that Nagisa would never be hers. She couldn't do otherwise. She didn't want to lose the most important person for her cause of her selfish feelings. She slowly stood up, picked up a towel and went to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Suddenly, a soft click could be heard and the bedroom's door opened. A redhead girl came inside. She looked at Tamao's bed. It was empty.

_Tamao-chan must be up. Thankfully, the Sisters haven't waken up yet. Maria-sama my body hurts. I shouldn't have stayed up till early hours. It was Shizuma's fault though. She's so irresistible. Maria-sama, thought Nagisa._

She let a sigh escape from her mouth. She sat on her bed and waited for Tamao to come out.

* * *

A few minutes later Tamao came out fresh and cleaned. She saw Nagisa sitting on her bed.

"Nagisa-chan. Good morning" said Tamao.

''Good morning Tamao-chan" said Nagisa.

"You can use the bathroom if you want"

Nagisa nodded and stood up. She picked up a towel and went to the bathroom. Minutes later she came out too and saw Tamao preparing herself for the day or better to say she was taking care of herself!

_Wow. It's the first time I've seen Tamao-chan taking care of herself. You would expect her to do the usual stuff but today she seems different. I wonder why, thought Nagisa._

"Cough" said Nagisa.

Tamao turned around.

"Is something wrong Nagisa-chan?" said Tamao.

"You seem very different today. I wonder why" said Nagisa.

Tamao's eyes wide and turned her back to her best friend to hide her blushing cheecks.

"It's your imagination. I'm always the same" said Tamao embarrassed.

"Iie. You indeed look different" insisted Nagisa.

Nagisa walked close to the young poet. Tamao hearing footsteps behind wished the floor could open so it could shallow her. Nagisa looked at her friend from a close view.

"You have something different on you. I know it. But I haven't found the reason for it yet" said Nagisa suspicious.

Tamao gulped.

"It's nothing. Really. I'm the same as usual" said Tamao.

"Mmhm" said Nagisa thoughtful. "Could it be cause...you admire someone?''

Tamao's wide again and turned around the face her friend.

"WHAT?" said Tamao surprised.

"That's it!" said Nagisa excited. "You like someone!"

"No, no, no. No! No one. No!" said Tamao blushing again.

"Dont try to fool me. You DO like someone"

"No! I don't like anyone. And that's final!"

"Mmhm" said Nagisa thoughtful again. "Could it be Chikaru-sama?"

"What? No way. I don't see Chikaru-sama that..."

Tamao stopped middle sense. Nagisa smirked.

"Is that so?" said Nagisa.

_Shit, thought Tamao realizing what she had just said._

"Then, is it Tomori-sama?" said Nagisa.

"No!" said Tamao slightly irritated.

"Mmhm" said Nagisa thoughtful for the third time. God, is she trying to work overtime today? "Could it be...Could it be...Uh huh! Could it be Rokujo-sama?"

Tamao hearing Miyuki's name turned into four shaped of red and felt her heart beating madly.

"I knew it! You like Rokujo-sama! I should have expect it. No wonder you almost fainted when you saw her in her summer uniform a week ago" said Nagisa excited again.

Tamao turned redder if she could.

"And there is evidence. I saw a picture of her hidden in one of your books" said Nagisa.

Tamao lowered her head.

"It's...It's true. I l-like R-Rokujo-sama" said Tamao embarrassed for the second time that day.

"Yay!" said Nagisa very excited.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Nagisa walked to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Nagisa" said Shizuma.

"Shizuma-sama! Good morning" said Nagisa smiling.

Shizuma walked in the room and hugged Nagisa from her waist. She gave her a light peck on the lips. Nagisa blushed. Even though they were together for only a month, Nagisa hadn't got used in Shizuma's affections yet. Everything was still new for her.

"Good morning" said Miyuki appearing from behind Shizuma's back.

"Good morning Rokujo-sama" said Nagisa.

Hearing Miyuki's voice Tamao turned to look at her. She felt weak. Her cheeks turned red. Her heart beat fast. Miyuki saw her and walked to her.

"Good morning Suzumi-san" said Miyuki smiling.

"G-Good m-morning R-Rokujo-sama" said Tamao with a tremble voice.

_Suzumi-san. Whenever I look at her it warms my heart. Plus, her eyes look so attractive. I wonder why, thought Miyuki._

_Maria-sama she's here. Whenever I see her I feel so weak. I can barely hold myself and not touch her...hug her...kiss her, thought Tamao._

"How are you Suzumi-san?" said Miyuki.

"I'm fine Rokujo-sama" said Tamao. "And you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you"

"You are welcome"

"Is everything ok with your lessons?"

"Yes. Sometimes I find some difficulties but I think I can manage"

"Good" said Miyuki smiling again.

"So, are you ready to have some breakfast?" interrupted Shizuma.

"Hai" said Nagisa happily.

Shizuma giggled.

"Of course Shizuma-sama" said Tamao.

"Shall we go then?'' said Shizuma.

"Hai" said both girls.

Shizuma let go off Nagisa and went out. Miyuki followed her. Tamao and Nagisa did the same.

 


	2. A surprising kiss

Chapter 02: A surprising kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, nor the characters. Just the story.

* * *

The day went uneventful. However, not everything was fine. While some students were occupied with their lessons and other were studying their homework, a single student had her mind somewhere else. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear her teacher's voice who was calling her for the past fifteen minutes.

"Miyuki Rokujo...MIYUKI ROKUJO...MIIYUUKII ROOKUUJOO!" shouted the teacher.

Miyuki was startled. She turned to look at her teacher.

"Hai?" said Miyuki.

"Rokujo-san I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes and you have yet to answer. Where is your mind today?" said the teacher.

"Oh" said Miyuki.

Suddenly, her eyes wide. She stood up and bowed.

"Gomenasai Miharu-sama. I didn't mean to ignore you" said Miyuki.

"Forgive her sensei" said Shizuma. "She has been studying hard for the final exams these days. She barely sleeps"

"Is that so?" said the teacher.

"Hai Miharu-sama. I promise it wont happen again" said Miyuki.

''Mmhm. Fine. I will oversee it this time. But I won't be very polite the next time" said the teacher.

"Hai Miharu-sama"

Miyuki sat down and sighed.

"Arigatoh" said Miyuki in a low voice.

"No need. That's what friends are for" said Shizuma.

"Rokujo-san" said the teacher suddenly.

"Hai Miharu-sama!" said Miyuki.

"Read page thirty four. Girls today we are gonna study about War World 2"

"Hai"

* * *

Some time later the bell rang and all the students left the classroom. Shizuma and Miyuki were the only ones who left behind. Miyuki sighed and let her book down.

"Hey are you ok?" said Shizuma worried.

"Yea. Why?" said Miyuki.

"You seemed a bit of out of this world for a moment back there. Did something happen?"

"No. Hey, why don't we take a walk?"

"Sounds nice. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes Shizuma" said Miyuki standing up. "Let's get going"

"Ok"

Miyuki walked to the door and got out of the classroom. Shizuma followed her.

* * *

Both girls decided to take a walk around the Hill. It had a been a long time since the last time they enjoyed a nice walk around the place they both grew up. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Though, it didn't last for long. A couple of voices interrupted their nice moment. They decided to follow the source of the interruption. What they found had both of them stopped on their tracks. Nagisa, Tamao, Tsubomi and Yaya were wearing casual clothes and were shooting at each other with water guns. Amane and Hikari were sitting at a corner watching them. Shizuma laughed.

"My God'' said Shizuma.

"Is this even legal?" said Miyuki.

"No but who cares?"

Miyuki rolled her eyes. Nagisa saw them with the corner of her eyes.

"Shizuma-sama!" said Nagisa excited. Come and play with us"

Everyone turned to look at them. Miyuki's eyes and Tamao's eyes met. Miyuki felt happy for some reason and Tamao could barely hold her excitement.

"Can Miyuki accompany us?" said Shizuma.

Miyuki turned to look at her.

''Shizuma!" said Miyuki surprised.

"What?" said Shizuma. "It's just a game. No harm"

"Fine!" said Miyuki sighing.

Shizuma slowly stripped off her close, leaving herself only in her underwear. Miyuki did the same. Everyone stayed looking at them. They had given quiet a show. Nagisa turned into four shaped of red. Tamao tried hard not to faint. Yaya whistled which made Tsubomi giving her a hard punch on the head. Amane felt a small amount of blood coming from her nose while Hikari felt she had just lost her pureness.

"My, my" said Shizuma amused.

Miyuki felt embarrassed and couldn't form a word. They both walked to the girls. Nagisa gave them a pair of spare water guns and continued to play.

* * *

They spent most of their day fooling around. They had enjoyed it a lot though. It was time for the game to come to an end though. Most of the girls had sat down to take some rest while onye two of them were still chasing each other. Those two were none than Miyuki and Tamao. They were enjoying their moment together till Miyuki lost her balance and fell on the floor. Tamao got worried and run at her side.

"Rokujo-sama are you ok?" said Tamao.

"Yea but my butt hurts a bit" said Miyuki rubbing her ass.

"Let me help you"

Tamao gave her hand to Miyuki. Miyuki gladly took it and tried to stand up. However, she lost her balance again and fell on the floor taking Tamao with her. Tamao ended up on top of Miyuki. They both stared at each other.

_Rokujo-sama. She looks so beautiful. If she only knew how much I want to touch her, thought Tamao._

_Suzumi-san. You are so close to me. Why I feel so different when I'm with you? Why I want to be with you? Why?, thought Miyuki._

Tamao slowly lowered her head to Miyuki's. Miyuki felt a huge fire burning her. Tamao gulped. Miyuki slowly opened her mouth.

_Rokujo-sama please stop me. I'm begging you. If you don't stop me I wont hold myself back. Onegai my kaichou, thought Tamao._

_Suzumi-san. Onegai. Kiss me. Make me yours. With all you have. Just do it my beautiful poet, thought Miyuki._

Tamao opened her mouth too and deeply kissed the young president. Both girls closed their eyes and got lost in the moment. Tamao's kiss cause Miyuki to get weak while Tamao turned into a passionate woman. The other girls got surprised when they saw the two girls kissing.

"Uhm" said Amane.

"Shall we..." said Yaya.

"...leave them alone?" said Nagisa.

"That's a good idea" said Shizuma.

The girls picked up their water guns and walked away from the young couple. Tamao and Miyuki broke the kiss and looked at each other. Realizing what they had just done they stood up in a fast speed and kept a distance form each other.

"Rokujo-sama" said Tamao.

"Suzumi-san" said Miyuki.

_Maria-sama what I have just done?, thought Tamao._

_My God why I kissed Suzumi-san?, thought Miyuki._

"Rokujo-sama" said Tamao.

Miyuki picked up her own gun and sighed.

"Rokujo-sama" said Tamao.

"Suzumi-san. Gomen nasai. Let's just forget about it" said Miyuki.

''What?" said Tamao sensing some tears coming.

"I didn't mean it to happen. Gomen nasai"

Miyuki turned her back to the young poet and walk away leaving the girl shocked and heartbroken.

"Rokujo-sama" said Tamao. "We have just kissed. Why? Why I have to forget about it? Why? Rokujo-sama"

Tamao kneel on both her feet and she cried non stop. She couldn't believe she kissed her president and she got rejected too. It was too much for her.

 


	3. Hidden feelings

Chapter 03: Hidden feelings

Disclaimer: I dont own the anime, nor the characters. Just the story.

* * *

During the evening all the students went to the dining room. Only two students were absent. Miyuki and Tamao. After what happened between them, Miyuki didn't have the courage to face the young poet and Tamao was too upset to see the young president. Amane and Hikari stood up for the usual prayer. The rest did the same. When they finished they took their seats. The students followed next.

Nagisa sighed. She hadn't seen Tamao after she witnessed her friend kissing the girl she liked and it upseted her. She had no idea why Tamao had refused to appear for dinner. Things should be fine now that Tamao somehow showed her real feelings to Miyuki. Then, why her dear friend is nowhere to be found? Did something happen? Shizuma saw her girlfriend sad and got worried.

"Nagisa honey, is something wrong? You look sad. Has anyone hurt you or something?" said Shizuma.

"No Shizuma-sama. It's just..." said Nagisa.

"Yes?"

"Tamao-chan hasn't come yet and I don't know why"

"Mmhm indeed. I wonder if something happened to her. Oddly enough, Miyuki is absent too"

"I have this crazy idea that things didn't go as we wanted"

"You think they got into a fight or something?"

"Possibly. I cant think of anything else. Tamao-chan isn't the type to skip dinner. And Rokujo-san had the day off"

"You are right. I think we should talk to them. If something happened we will have to figure out how to solve it. They are our friends after all"

"Hai" said Nagisa nodding.

* * *

Tamao sighed for the twentieth time that night. She had spent most of her night reading a book or at least trying to read it. Whenever she tried to focus her mind would always wonder on a specific young president.

"Maria-sama this is insane!" said Tamao throwing the book on the bed.

She stood up and walked to the window.

"I cant stop thinking about her. She always, ALWAYS, occupies my mind. My books cant satisfy me anymore. What's wrong with me?" said Tamao frustrated.

She sighed.

"Why she did that to me? After I got the chance to show her my feelings. Ok. Maybe I was wrong. It was too soon to kiss her. However, instead of discuss it she threw the bomb on my face. God! I hate her. Who she thinks she is? I like you stupid! Agggh! WOMEN!" said Tamao. "But, I cant stop thinking about her. I still like her no matter what the situation is. I love the way she looks at me. I love the way she talks. I love the way she walks. I love the way...she kisses"

Tamao placed her fingers on her lips.

"Her kiss. I cant forget about it. So sweet, so passionate. I haven't been kissed like that before. Maria-sama it was so great" said Tamao.

She gulped.

"Rokujo-sama" said Tamao in weak voice.

She placed her hands on her body and rubbed it gently.

"My dear Rokujo-sama" said Tamao.

* * *

Miyuki looked out the window. Everything seemed peaceful. Even if it was evening the scenery looked beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as you Suzumi-san" said Miyuki.

She sighed. She walked to her bed and sat on it.

"I know it was rude of me. I treated her like a whore. I don't know why I did it. I guess I got afraid. But, she didn't deserve it. I hope she will forgive me though I doubt it" said Miyuki.

She placed her fingers on her lips.

"Suzumi-san. Her kiss. It was wonderful. I haven't been kissed like that before. God, I feel weak every time i think about it. I had no idea that Suzumi-san had it in her" said Miyuki.

She sighed again.

"Why I kissed her though? I don't love her though I do like her. I like her a lot. After Shizuma, I thought I could never fall in love again. But, when I saw Suzumi-san whatever fears I had about love they disappear. Why I let myself though move forward but losing control sometime during the ride? Does it mean that Suzumi-san means something more for me? Could it be that I'm falling again? But how? And Suzumi-san of all the people? God I'm so confused" said Miyuki.

She stood up and walked to the window.

"Suzumi-san. My God. What I'm going to do? Suzumi-san" said Miyuki.

 


	4. Could this possibly be love

Chapter 04: Could this possibly be love?

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime nor the characters. Just the story.

* * *

That morning was really hot. All the students had gathered in the cafeteria for a break. It had been a week since Miyuki and Tamao let their feelings overwhelm them and they kissed in front of their friends. During that week they tried to avoid each other. Though, they wished they could talk and solve the misunderstanding they were too afraid to meet. Miyuki was very confused about her feelings and Tamao knew she wouldn't hold herself if she happen to see the young president. Shizuma kept her promise and she had a talk with her best friend. Nagisa wasn't lucky though. Tamao had refused to say anything.

_"So, I'm waiting" said Shizuma._

_"For what?" said Miyuki quite angry with her friend cause she had interrupted her from reading a really important school paper._

_"Did something happen between you and Suzumi-san?"_

_She let the paper down and turned to look at her friend._

_"Has she spoken to you?" said Miyuki._

_"No. Though your actions betray you. You have been avoiding each other for a week. Did something happen?"said Shizuma._

_Miyuki sighed._

_"Yea" said Miyuki._

_"And?" said Shizuma._

_"It didn't end well"_

_"Give me the details"_

_"That day we met the girls, Suzumi-san and I while we were chasing each other, I slipped. She tried to help me but we ended up falling together"_

_"And you kissed"_

_"How do you know?" said Miyuki shocked._

_"We saw you"_

_"Oh" said Miyuki while blushing deeply._

_"What happened after the kiss?"_

_"We got in a fight"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause...Cause I got afraid of the kiss"_

_"What?"_

_"Yea. I thought it happened too soon. I got scared"_

_"And you broke her heart"_

_"I know. I regret it. I know she wont forgive me. I wish she could"_

_Miyuki lowered her head sad. Shizuma moved to her and hugged her tightly._

_"Miyuki. There's still a chance to get her back. Just go and talk to her" said Shizuma._

_"I cant do that Shizuma. I'm scared. Besides, she wont listen to me" said Miyuki._

_"Miyuki. Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure"_

_"What are your feelings about Suzumi-san?"_

_"I don't know. I'm very confused"_

_"Do you like her?"_

_"Yes. A lot actually"_

_"Do you want to be with her?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Do you want to touch her?"_

_"Like crazy"_

_"Do you want to kiss her?"_

_"Kiss...her?"_

_Miyuki felt her cheeks turning red and her heart beating fast. She gulped. She sensed some tears coming._

_''Hai. I want to kiss her. I want to kiss Suzumi-san" said Miyuki._

_"My dear Miyuki it seems you are in love" said Shizuma smiling._

_"In love? I'm in love with Suzumi-san? But how?" said Miyuki quite shocked._

_"Miyuki I've suspected for a while that you like her. I wasn't sure though till that day I saw you spending some time with Suzumi-san. When you kissed her I had confirmed it"_

_"It was that obvious huh?" said Miyuki smiling a bit._

_"Yup. You don't just love her Miyuki. You are madly in love with her. I haven't seen you smiling for a long time. You haven't acted like a kid for once from the first day you came here. You are always spacing out. You always try to find an excuse to see her. Do you want more?"_

_"I guess you are right. I'm in love with Suzumi-san. There is no way to doubt it now"_

_"Are you going to tell her?"_

_"I can't Shizuma. I can't face her after what I have done"_

_"But you have to. Suzumi-san won't wait forever. Someone else might take your place one day and it will be too late then"_

_Miyuki lowered her head again._

_"I know but..." said Miyuki._

_"There are no buts" interrupted Shizuma. "Think about it. Onegai. Do something about it before you lose her for good"_

_Miyuki looked at her._

_"Shizuma" said Miyuki sad._

* * *

Now both of them were sitting next to each other and lost in their own world. Shizuma didn't make it to change her best friend's mind, however, she did put some thoughts in her. Better than nothing. Shion and Chikaru were sitting opposite them and talking about school like usual. Amane and Hikari were there too but they had preferred to listen to their wise president than taking part in the conversation.

Suddenly, Nagisa and Tamao came into the cafeteria. Their clubs had just ended for the day, so they decided to spend some time there. They both walked to the elite's table.

"Good afternoon" said Nagisa.

Shizuma and Miyuki looked at them.

"Good afternoon Nagisa" said Shizuma smiling.

Miyuki's eyes met with Tamao's. Miyuki wanted to say something but nothing could come out. Tamao looked away. Miyuki saw that and her heart itched a bit.

"Have a seat" said Shizuma.

Both girls nodded. Nagisa took a seat next to Shizuma and Tamao sat next to her best friend. Chikaru saw the girls with the corner of her eyes and smirked.

"Nagisa-chan how are you?" said Chikaru.

"I'm fine Minamoto-sama" said Nagisa smiling. "And you?"

"I'm good. Thank you. My, my Suzumi-san. Is it me or have you turned into a beautiful lady lately?"

Tamao's eyes wide and she blushed. Miyuki and Shion got surprised. Though, in secrecy Shion felt a bit jealous for some reason.

"A-Arigatoh Minamoto-sama. B-But I'm not as beautiful as you" said Tamao.

"My, arigatoh Suzumi-san" said Chikaru smiling.

They stared at each other. Miyuki seeing these two acting all lovey lovey so sudden started to feel irritated. As for Shion she started to feel uncomfortable. She wanted to say something but she knew she would only embarrass herself. So, she decided to leave.

"Excuse me but I have to go" said Shion standing up.

Chikaru broke her staring contest with Tamao and turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong Tomori-sama?" said Chikaru.

"I have work to do. I apologize for leaving so suddenly" said Shion.

"It was nice talking with you though"

"The feeling is mutual Minamoto-sama"

Shion turned her back to them and walk away. Chikaru stole a glance at Shion's eyes the last moment and could see clearly that the Spican president didn't take well her small interaction with the Miatorian poet. A part of her was feeling bad but she could't help it but feeling satisfied. Her attention returned back to the young girl.

"Suzumi-san would you like to take a walk with me?" said Chikaru.

"Well..." said Tamao hesidanttly.

"No need to feel bad about me Tamao-chan. I will spend the day with Shizuma-sama" said Nagisa.

"Fine then" said Tamao smiling.

"Good" said Chikaru smiling back.

Both girls stood up. Miyuki could hardly hold herself from doing anything stupid but seeing the two girls leaving together made her almost lose control.

"Minamoto-sama wait" said Miyuki standing up.

"Hai?" said Chikaru.

"You can't go out. Its prohibited for a president to go our with a girl and specially when that girl comes from a different school"

"Ara, is that so Rokujo-sama? I know every rule on this Hill and I'm pretty sure that such a rule doesn't exist" said Chikaru.

"It's still prohibited for you" said Miyuki angry.

"Why?"

"Cause...Cause..."

"Is it because you are jealous of seeing Suzumi-san going out with someone else?"

Miyuki's eyes wide and she got shocked. Tamao acted the same.

"Minamoto-sama" said Miyuki.

"Am I right Rokujo-sama?" said Chikaru.

Miyuki got angry again.

"Suzumi-san has no business with you" said Miyuki.

"Why? As far as I know she's single and she can do whatever she wants" said Chikaru.

"I wont let it happen"

"Why Rokujo-sama?"

"Cause Suzumi-san belongs to me! I love her! She has no place in your heart cause she has stolen mine! You don't belong together! DO YOU HEAR ME? SUZUMI-SAN IS MINE!" shouted Miyuki.

Tamao's eyes wide and got speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Miyuki walked to the two girls and pushed Chikaru away from Tamao. Then, she passed her hands around Tamao's waist and pulled her close to her. She leaned her face close to Tamao's and she kissed her. Tamao's eyes wide more. Slowly, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Moments later Miyuki broke the kiss and looked at her poet.

"Suzumi-san" said Miyuki sweetly.

"Rokujo-sama" said Tamao.

"I love you Suzumi-san. I have finally realized it."

"Rokujo-sama I..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie. I'm not sure what is this feeling though. It's so strong and it burns my heart"

"You need time. Give yourself a few days to think about it. When you make it clear come and see me. You know where you can find me"

"Hai" said Tamao nodding.

Miyuki kissed her again and let go off her.

"My my. It seems something good is coming out of this" said Shizuma.

"Yup. Though, Tamao isn't sure about her feelings" said Nagisa.

"You need to talk with her. She needs some help"

"Hai Shizuma-sama"

 


	5. I love you (Final)

Chapter 05 (Final): I love you

Disclaimer: I dont own the anime nor the characters. Just the story. Thank you for taking your time to read my story. You can check my other stories if you want. Reviews are always welcomed. Peace. 

* * *

The events of the day made Tamao skeptical. She was sure by now that Miyuki had feelings for her. The only problem now was her. She knew that her feelings for Miyuki were strong but she couldn't give them a name. She liked the young president but could this mean that the Miatorian meant something more for her?

"Maria-sama what I'm gonna do? I'm very confused" said Tamao while laying on her bed. "I like Rokujo-sama, there is no doubt. She's in love with me. There is no doubt about it either. But do I love her? Am I in love with her? I don't know."

"Agghh" said Tamao while holding her head.

Nagisa came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of evening clothes. She and Shizuma had planned to go on a date around the Hill that evening. Shizuma had spotted a nice spot a few days ago and wanted to share it with her lover. Of course Nagisa couldn't say no to her ex Etoile. Tamao saw her and smiled.

"Going out with Shizuma-sama I guess?" teased Tamao.

Nagisa blushed. "Hai" she said.

"That means I wont have to wait for you?" said Tamao.

"Hai" said Nagisa.

Nagisa checked herself in the mirror. She had wore a red shirt and a black skirt. Plus, with a pair of black high heels. It was a gift from her sister. When she learned that our dear Nagisa was dating someone she sent them to her so she could seduce her girlfriend. When Nagisa saw them for the first time she got embarrassed. Soon she changed her mind when she caught Shizuma staring at her with lust on their third date. If she turned Shizuma once on why not do it again? With that thought in mind she prepared herself for her date.

"How do I look?" said Nagisa turning around to face her friend.

"Gorgeous" said Tamao. "Shizuma-sama wont take her hands of you"

"I hope"

"My my" said Tamao raising an eyebrow.

Nagisa blushed. Tamao sighed.

"Is something wrong Tamao-chan?" said Nagisa.

"Hai" said Tamao.

"Does it have to do with Rokujo-sama?"

"Yup"

Nagisa sighed. She went over to her friend and sat next to her.

"Tamao-chan you have to talk with her. You can't keep up like that. If you love her then go and tell her" said Nagisa.

"But I have no idea what I'm feeling for her" said Tamao desperate.

"Then...Let me ask you something Tamao-chan. Do you like her?"

"Of course"

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yea"

"Do you want to spend your life with her?"

"If I could"

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"A thousand times"

"Do you want to touch her? Make love with her?"

Tamao blushed and felt her heart beating fast.

"I would give her everything I have" said Tamao.

"That means you love her Tamao-chan" said Nagisa.

"Is that so?"

"Of course Tamao-chan. You love her. And not just love her. You are mad for her"

"What shall I do?"

"Go after her. Tell her how much you love her. Break your walls and surrender"

"You are right Nagisa-chan. I have to find her. I have to tell her. I have finally realized. I love her Nagisa. I love her with all my heart" said Tamao getting up.

"Go then" said Nagisa smiling.

Tamao nodded and ran to the door. She opened it and went to find her president. Nagisa stayed behind smiling.

* * *

Tamao ran with all her power towards Miyuki's room. She stopped for a moment to take a breath. Then, she knocked on Miyuki's door.

"I hope she isn't sleeping" said Tamao hopeful.

The door opened and revealed a concentrated Miyuki wearing a pair of glasses and holding a book.

_Wow, first time I've seen Rokujo-sama wearing glasses. She looks very sexy, thought Tamao._

Miyuki saw Tamao standing outside her door and got surprised.

"Suzumi-san. What are you doing here? It's getting late. If the Sisters find you, you will get in a serious trouble" said Miyuki.

"I know. But, I would love to have a talk with you" said Tamao.

"Is something wrong?" said Miyuki worried.

"Well, it's about what you told me a few days ago"

"You mean..."

"Hai"

"Come in"

Miyuki took a few steps back to let Tamao inside. Tamao got in and closed the door behind her. Miyuki walked to her desk. She took off her glasses and placed both the glasses and the book on the desk. She moved to her bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her. Tamao took it as a signal to take a seat. She walked to Miyuki's bed and sat next to her.

"I'm all ears" said Miyuki.

"Well, I've thought about it. I couldn't get anything though. Not until I spoke with Nagisa-chan. She helped me to realize things I couldn't see" said Tamao.

"And? What was your conclusion?"

"I cant see my life without you. I cant walk this way without you. You are everything I have Rokujo-sama. I have finally realized. I love you Rokujo-sama. I'm in love with you"

"Suzumi-san" said Miyuki almost in tears.

"When I lost Nagisa I thought I would never fall for anyone ever again. Not until I let my eyes on you. I don't know when this happened but when I first had those feelings I knew you were the one for me. I cant take Nagisa out my heart. She was my first love and she will always be. But you are my true love. I would never give up on you not for Nagisa, not for anyone. Cause you are my whole life. I love you my beautiful president"

Miyuki slowly gulped. "Suzumi-san. I love you too. Even though Shizuma will always the first person I let my eyes on, you will be my last one. I cant see myself with anyone else. You are the only one. You are my oxygen, the reason to live. Without you I will die"

"Rokujo-sama" said Tamao leaning close to Miyuki.

"Suzumi-san" said Miyuki doing the same.

"I want you" said Tamao almost touching Miyuki's lips.

"I need you" said Miyuki.

"I love you"

"Suzumi-san"

Slowly their lips connected and they let their selves surrender in a passionate kiss. Miyuki passed her hands around Tamao's waist and pull her close to her. Tamao deepened the kiss. Miyuki felt she was losing control but she didn't care. For the first time in her life she had followed her heart. There was no regret.

Tamao lied back on the bed taking Miyuki with her. Miyuki broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Suzumi-san I..." said Miyuki.

"Enough with the talk Rokujo-sama" interrupted Tamao. "Words are useless now"

"Are you sure about this? There will be no way back"

"I don't care. Make love to me Rokujo-sama. Make me yours"

"Suzumi-san"

Miyuki kissed her again. Tamao closed her eyes and let Miyuki take her in unexplored places.

* * *

_Somewhere around the Strawberry Dorms..._

There was a knock on Shion's door. Shion turned off her laptop puzzled. Who could it be this late? She stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and got surprised.

"Minamoto-sama? What are you doing here?" said Shion.

Chikaru was standing outside wearing a black nightdress. This caused Shion to blush.

"Tomori-sama I would love to have a talk with you. Onegai let me in" said Chikaru desperate.

Shion sighed. She had a feeling that somehow it involved her.

"Come in" said Shion.

"Arigatoh" said Chikaru getting inside. Shion closed the door behind them.

 


End file.
